


A Way Out

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean, Consultant Michael, Dean and Mike are Twins, Desperation, Hurt Castiel, Infidelity, Insecurities, Mental Abuse, Michael is evil, Military Dean, Multi, Not Identical, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean, pinning, realtor castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel’s married life quickly turns into a horrible nightmare, and he desperately needs to get out before something worse than the injuries he already has occurs.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Hurt/Comfort





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Castiel sat in the middle of the king sized bed. He had barely slept with the thunderstorm that had kept him awake most of the night. He was still fighting the slight shivers of his fear from Mother Nature’s wrath as the sun fought to come through the dispersing morning clouds. He rubbed at his tired eyes as he absently reached over to his right leg to scratch at it, only for his fingers to come into contact with his cast. It was frustrating how itchy his leg felt underneath the plaster. He looked down at his leg as he pulled off the blankets. The leg cylinder cast started from his ankle and went all the way up to his mid thigh. Tears pricked his eyes as the last few months ran through his head.  
  
He was unhappily married. He had fallen to the charming whims of Michael Winchester’s alluring Alpha posturing, and he felt like a complete fool. They had met six years ago through Castiel’s work. The Omega was a successful real estate agent for a well respected firm, and the owners had hired Mike Winchester as a Financial Advisory Consultant. They had met only in passing at the office. Michael had smiled, introduced himself, and had asked him to coffee. They had been dating from that moment on, and Mike had proposed a few months later. Their five-year anniversary had just passed with Castiel home alone.  
  
Looking back at it now, he felt like he had been completely played. Almost as soon as they were married, Michael had wanted him to quit working to be a stay-at-home Omega. Castiel had agreed, under the idea that they would be starting a family. Of course, it had only been a pretense from Michael to get him to comply. Then came the joint accounts. Michael had found out Castiel had a substantial inheritance from his deceased parents several years prior and was an only child. Castiel had never wanted to touch any of that money until he had pups, or even retirement. Yet Michael had given him his small, sweet speech about them being one, and they were to share everything together. Castiel fell for it, only he had been mindful enough not to tell the Alpha about his savings, which held quite a bit more. He never planned to tell him.  
  
Michael would be gone for long periods of time for ‘work’, leaving the Omega home alone with nobody to talk to besides Michael’s own brother Sam, who was younger and lived a few houses away. He knew Michael had a twin named Dean, whom he had never met, that was in the military since he had been 18 years old. Castiel did have one friend he spoke to, however; her name was Charlie, and they had met in college and still kept in touch about once a month. She was the Omega’s only lifeline in his dull and secluded home life. He had fully believed Michael when the Alpha would ‘humor’ him about starting a family, and that they would work on it the next time he was home, but after three years of the same song and dance, it had become abundantly clear to the Omega that Michael had no intentions of doing so. Michael traveled even more now.  
  
So when Castiel attempted to find hobbies out of the house, the Alpha shut him down, and started accusing him of wanting to go out and ‘whore’ himself for other Alphas. No matter how completely ludicrous the accusations were--which Castiel had vehemently tried to convey--it was then that the physical abuse started. He could still, even now, feel the first time Michael had back handed him…he could still feel the sting of his heated cheek, and the pure shock of the realization that his husband had _**hit**_ him. The cycle started then. Michael would strike him, usually on his body so no one else could see the bruises, and then beg for forgiveness, saying he wouldn’t do it again.  
  
Shortly afterward, Castiel started to truly look into their expenses. There were countless restaurant charges and motel stays, which he knew had nothing to do with Michael’s work, since his employers paid for the traveling and the stays in high-end hotels. He watched as most of his hard-earned money from his parents started to dwindle. He saw the purchases at expensive Omega boutiques, which he had never received anything from over the years, and his heart broke at the humiliating realization that his Alpha was ‘entertaining’ other Omegas with part of his own money. That was when he finally realized he had to leave Michael. He was embarrassed how long it had taken him to make the decision, and only felt he had himself to blame. He had believed in the idea of it getting better between them; that eventually they would have pups, that eventually his Alpha would stop ignoring him, or hitting him, when he was frustrated with Castiel’s persistence in asking questions about their lives...he felt utterly stupid with how innocently happy he had been when Michael had first paid attention to him. The Alpha had wooed him and proposed, and he had so easily relented and quit his job; his career that he had worked so hard to build. He felt completely alone and foolish.  
  
Yet, the worst was still to come. Tears fell down his cheeks now as he continued to run through his memories of how he came to this moment, to him sitting once again alone and hopeless in their bedroom in the middle of their bed, looking at his legs encased in casts as his insides twisted in pain and fear of what his future, if he had any, held for him now.  
  
With his decision in place, he had called Charlie. The Omega lived multiple states away, and Castiel hated bothering her, feeling pathetic in the hole he had put himself in, but he had no one else as his sounding board. He had been sitting at his kitchen table as he told her in strong, forced breaths that he was going to leave Michael; that he wanted a divorce. He remembered hearing the sharp intake of breath coming from behind him, only to find Michael’s brother Sam standing there looking shocked and confused. Castiel had abruptly ended his conversation with Charlie over the phone, and had tried to speak with Sam. Castiel had already been painfully aware of how much the younger Beta idolized his older brothers Mike and Dean, but he had hoped he could make him understand. Despite the Omega’s attempt at making his brother-in-law understand, Sam had refused to believe his brother was abusive and a cheater. He had rushed out, and the sheer panic that had filled Castiel then had been a horrible foreshadowing of what would come next.  
  
The following week when Michael had come home, he had acted different, and had been attentive and sweet. The Alpha had taken him out to dinner, which in itself had been extremely unusual, until they were at the restaurant. Michael had casually mentioned that Sam had called him, and asked if everything was alright between them. Castiel hadn’t been able to say a word as his husband gave him a smile that had sent a chill down Castiel’s spine. During the drive home, Castiel had succumbed to his emotions, and had asked his Alpha if he loved him at all, then why did he even need to go to other Omegas, and that yes, he knew, and had found out. Michael had barked at him to be quiet, and then Castiel saw his Alpha gaze at him coldly before he jerked the car violently.  
  
Castiel had woken up in a hospital after that, with his right leg broken in three places. Castiel’s mind reeled. He knew that Michael had purposely turned the car for him to be hit, and he was panicking as he started to fully wake up. His heart monitor had gone wild as his Alpha--showing only a few cuts on his face--with the nurses and the doctor, had rushed to calm him. The whole time Castiel had been at the hospital, Michael had never once left him alone for him to reach out for help. Any attempt at communication to a nurse or attendant had resulted in Michael making sure to ‘cater’ to him in their place.  
  
Soon, he had been released and confined to their bed. The least amount of movement that he made, he was told, would let him heal faster. He had never felt so miserable. He wished they had never gotten married in the first place. He felt tricked into marrying a man who had no intentions of ever honoring him as his Alpha. Castiel had started to view Mike as a time thief, having robbed him of both the past few years and the years to come. The Omega’s hope at any happiness had dimmed with every passing day as he sat confined to their bed.  
  
Michael had taken measures, because he couldn’t stay any longer. He had to go back to work, and Castiel had been floored when he realized the Alpha had removed the house phone from the bedroom and canceled the line altogether. He had hired a Spanish-speaking only caretaker for him so he couldn’t communicate, and the Alpha had spent most of Castiel’s healing time away. A month into his recovery, Sam had actually stopped by to check up on the Omega.  
  
Castiel had been so frayed and at the end of his emotions, they had quickly gotten into an argument. According to the tall Beta, Mike had told him that Castiel had been the one to cause the accident; that he had yanked the steering wheel. Castiel had shook his head as he had listened, tears flowing down his cheeks. Michael had made sure that he would look like the innocent one. When Sam had asked Castiel his version, the Omega had only looked at him in exasperation and replied with ‘what would it matter?’ Sam had looked away, and flexed his jaw in irritation or guilt. Castiel hadn’t been sure which one it was, but in the next breath, the Beta had left.  
  
When Michael had returned home a week later, he had taken Castiel to his doctor’s appointment to check on his leg. The doctor had been encouraging, saying Castiel could move around carefully, and that he was healing quickly and perfectly.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes now, his ears flat against his head, and fisted the bed sheets as he remembered what had happened when they had returned home.  
  
Michael had dismissed the Spanish caretaker. She was no longer needed, and as Castiel had carefully hobbled on his feet towards the bedroom, the Alpha had followed him closely and shoved him onto the bed. Castiel had turned around as quickly as he could manage, and moved back and away from his husband, who had looked completely unhinged as he held a metal baseball bat in his hands. The Alpha had raged about the fact that now that he was healing and he thought he could get away, well, Michael wouldn’t have it. Castiel couldn’t fully remember everything Michael had ranted about. He knew it had been about money, and his refusal to let Castiel leave, when the Alpha has raised the bat up high and had swung it with extreme force against Castiel’s already injured leg repeatedly.  
  
Castiel twitched at the memory of the fierce pain he had felt. His tail curled around his waist in an attempt at comfort.  
  
He remembered he had lost consciousness at the pain and fear that had overcome his senses. When he came to, he had been back at the hospital. The same doctor that had treated him after the car accident had been assigned to him, and the way the doctor had looked at him and Mike had told him the doctor knew damn well this hadn't been whatever accident his Alpha had told them it was. Yet the doctor couldn’t do anything; Castiel was married, and his Alpha was the law.  
  
Now, a few weeks later, he was still here, home and confined to their bed, and his leg still in a cast--a new one--but his leg would be permanently damaged after Michael’s attack. He cried as he felt ever so alone, unloved, and fearful that he would never get away from Michael. The Alpha was away, and this time hadn’t bothered to get Castiel a caretaker, instead content with letting his husband fend for himself in the hopes of him somehow hurting his leg all the more. Castiel was trapped like a rat that was not allowed to leave his prison.  
  
  


“Hello?”

Castiel’s ears shot up straight at attention towards the bedroom door at the sound of a man calling out. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone, and Michael hadn’t said anything about someone coming by. The Omega tried to hurry to stand, hopping towards the door to look out into the hallway that led to the front door.

“Anyone home?”

Castiel watched a tall man with broad shoulders drop a green duffel bag, and look around the house as he removed his sunglasses. Castiel was hit with a strong and dominant scent of Alpha.

“H-Hello?” the Omega managed, as he tried not to sound as scared as he felt. He had no clue who this Alpha was, and his weakened state only added to his fear. The Alpha could be anyone, and Castiel only hoped he wouldn't want to hurt him.

Two intensely bright apple green eyes landed on him then and the Alpha smiled which seemed to make the whole room bloom. Castiel felt himself blush despite himself.

“Hey! Hi, I’m Dean; you must be Mike’s mate, yeah?” the Alpha said amicably, as he made his way towards him. Castiel found himself in awe. ‘Dean’ may have been Michael’s twin, but they weren’t identical. Dean was ruggedly handsome, with his wild green eyes, freckled nose and cheeks, lustful lips, and short, military-style spiked tawny hair. Champagne colored ears perked up, and a brawny tail swayed in excitement. He was also taller than Michael, and looked strong and powerful as his scent of bergamot and pine surrounded Castiel in a ‘safety’ type of vibe.

“I’m Castiel, his husband, yes. We aren’t mated,” the Omega managed numbly, as Dean came to stand before him. He remembered distantly, when he had first wed Michael, that the Alpha had mentioned writing their union to his brother in the military. He also remembered Michael telling him this house had been left to both twins by their parents.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he realized that it meant Dean would reside here, with him and Michael…and if he was home now, that he must have been discharged.

“What happened to your leg? Should you be up and around on that?” Dean was focused on his leg, and Castiel suddenly reminded himself he was only wearing an over-sized sleeping shirt with Disney characters displayed on its front and panties, and nothing else.

“It’s nothing, I mean, I, um, I’m tired of being confined to the bed.” Castiel’s heart was racing, and he didn’t know what was wrong with him. He couldn’t stop himself from blurting that out. He took a deep breath, and realized it was because the Alpha was radiating nothing but a soothing feeling, making him feel ridiculously safe and calm. He never felt that from Michael; never.

“I bet. Can I help you to the living room? Putting your full weight on it can’t be good,” Dean offered, and all Castiel could do was nod.

Dean helped him carefully to rest on the sofa. He had brought Castiel a pillow and small quilt from his bed before giving him the TV remote, and a glass of apple juice. Castiel couldn’t keep his eyes off of the gentle and kind Alpha before him.

“You all set? I’m just gonna go put all my things away and take a shower. I won’t be long, if you need anything. Mike on the road?” the Alpha asked, but Castiel could only nod. His voice had apparently decided it wouldn’t function.

“Alright Castiel; I’ll be right back.”

Castiel watched him disappear down the hall and settled back against the pillow, his mind on overdrive as the Alpha’s scent took over the house.

Dean Winchester was the complete opposite of his twin Mike. Over the next few days, it all quickly came apparent to Castiel. Dean was warm and engaging. He was interested in anything and everything that Castiel would talk about regarding his college years and his career as a realtor. He asked about his family, and Dean had been sincere in his apologies on Castiel’s loss of his parents, which had left him with no family. Whenever Dean brought up Michael, Castiel’s careful answers had alerted the Alpha enough to try and not mention him at all. Castiel knew Dean wanted to ask, but a part of him was thankful that he hadn’t. At the moment, Dean was the only person in his life. The Omega felt so incredibly lonely, and he was sure the Alpha could smell it in his scent. He felt a bit pathetic, but he couldn’t find it him to care, not when Dean would smile at him and try to get him to laugh. He would tell Castiel some light-hearted stories about his military life, purposely leaving out the darker aspects. The Alpha also seemed to enjoy cooking. In the short two weeks Dean had been ‘home’, Castiel was quite sure he had gained some much needed weight.

Castiel was laughing at one of Dean’s silly jokes over a plate of lasagna when Michael walked into the house.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel’s laugh had died in his throat as he smelled his Alpha and felt him walk into the kitchen, only to look utterly shocked at finding his twin sitting at the table. “Dean? What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, completely surprised as Dean stood to hug him.

“I’m home! Honorably discharged after seventeen years of decorated service!” Dean was smiling, happy to see his brother, and Castiel tuned out their conversation. He heard bits and pieces about Sam and how Dean wasn’t sure how to contact him, and his happy shock that their baby brother was only down the street.

He hadn't heard the front door close; he had only seen Michael walk back into the kitchen. Wordlessly, his husband helped himself to a piece of lasagna Dean had made and sat next to Castiel. The Alpha placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezed painfully, making him gasp out in pain and cover Michael’s hand with his in an attempt to get him to release him. “You stay in the fucking bedroom. Do you understand me, Omega?” The angry yet hushed Alpha tone made Castiel tremble. He simply nodded. He knew there was no reasoning, and no talking back, to his husband. The sudden reminder that he wasn’t mated to him sent a small pang of relief through him as he attempted to stand, hobbling all the way back to their bedroom.

Michael had only stayed home a week, during which Dean had spent most of it bonding with Sam, and occasionally with Michael, before he left again.

Castiel wasn’t sure how things started to change, but they did. Dean had unofficially become his caretaker. Dean cooked and cleaned, keeping him entertained and out of the bedroom. The Alpha helped him get around in the house, and when Castiel had absently mentioned missing showers, the Alpha had looked at him, confused. Castiel blushed, and had informed him that because of his cast and limited ability to move much, he was cleaning himself by sponge bath.

Dean had gone out and bought him a clear waterproof leg cast protector for showering. He gave it to Castiel with a smirking ‘ta-da!’ that had sent Castiel into giggles. The Alpha made him smile, and Castiel's stomach twisted. He reasoned that his emotions were reacting this way solely because he was attention starved. He pushed the butterflies down as Dean helped him towards the bathroom.

“Alright, careful now. Um, are you okay with me helping you?” Dean asked him, as he was already crouched down before him to help him undress and place the shower protector on.

Castiel knew he should refuse the ‘help’, but he didn’t want to. He blushed and nodded, and watched as Dean smiled at him. The smiled hadn't been predatory, not exactly; it had been more of a alluring one. The Omega tried not to dwell on it as he took a deep breath and reached under his knee length sleeping shirt, pushing down his panties. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to keep himself calm, and felt his skin tingle as Dean’s fingertips took over, pulling down the garment over his bare leg and then the one that was in the cast. He was careful and respectful, and it only made Castiel blush harder.

Dean gently slid on the waterproof protector and then turned towards the shower to run it. “I’ll stay out here just to be sure you’re okay, so if you need help staying up, I can help you.”

The Alpha spoke as he turned, and it was Dean’s turn to blush as he found Castiel standing in front of him, now nude, hands casually covering his lower half. Castiel’s ears were down bashfully as his tail curled around his left leg shyly. The Omega watched as the Alpha’s eyes roamed over him, and he couldn’t completely stop himself from preening at the attention. He had completely forgotten about the older, and more recent, bruises on his body from his husband until he saw Dean’s brows knit together, and his ears pulled back.

After a moment, Dean seemed to realized he had been staring, and cleared his throat as he made himself looked away. The Alpha slowly and careful helped him into the shower as they both did their best to stay respectful, as well as making sure the waterproof protector was working properly.

Castiel stood underneath the warm shower head, and sighed contently as the water washed over him. He felt Dean’s large hand at the small of his back, strong and firm, as the Omega closed his eyes and took his time washing his hair and his body thoroughly. He felt so good and refreshed, and pushed the reminder of Dean’s hand on him from his mind.

The showers became routine over the next two weeks. Dean never acted improper, and Castiel never dared to be out of line. Despite his growing fondness and physical lust after the Alpha, Castiel reminded himself he was married to his brother…to his cold and hateful brother.

They were so different. Dean, despite being a soldier and having seen haunting and horrific things, treated Castiel so kindly and gently. He was funny and animated, and liked to pull Castiel into small debates and subject him to movie and TV show marathons that would have them staying up at all hours, well into conversations that left them both feeling ever so joyful that it was painful…

Castiel knew Dean cared for him. He wasn’t sure in what sense, but he was ever so grateful for the Alpha’s friendship. It meant more to him than Dean would ever know. The last six weeks since the Alpha had returned from the military had been the best of Castiel’s lonely existence in the past five years. He was terrified of Dean one day leaving, but he knew eventually he would want to pursue his own life and find his own Omega, who would be lucky to have the love and attention of an Alpha like Dean.

The jealousy inside of him told Castiel exactly how he truly felt for his husband’s brother. He refused to voice it. It hurt to much, because everything about it impossible and wrong. Michael would kill him one day, surely, but he couldn’t bring Dean into that darkness with him. He couldn’t taint Dean this way. He was a broken Omega with a leg that would never heal correctly, and married to an Alpha that hated him and treated him as his property. Castiel was sure the only reason Michael refused to let him leave had to do with money.

Castiel tossed and turned in the king sized bed. He was torn between being in love with an Alpha he couldn’t have and who didn’t want him, and his desperate need for that love. He felt increasingly needy and desperate in his loneliness. He worked harder every day he was around Dean to keep himself from throwing himself in Dean’s arms, just for the Alpha to hold him. Dean’s soothing and protective scent wrapped around him. He wanted it so much that everything in him ached, and yet he knew all too well that Dean would reject him, and he wasn’t sure his heart could handle the object of his sad desires’ refusal. It could only serve to make Dean go away, and he didn’t want his only friend to abandon him.

He was selfish, and he knew it. He cried into his pillow as a storm sounded outside. The thundering boom and flashes of frightening lightning strikes made him whimper. He had always hated storms; they terrified him and reminded him of the storm that had taken his parents from him. This felt like an ominous reply to his traitorous feelings for Dean Winchester. He couldn’t stop the tears as his conflicted emotions left him raw and exhausted, while the lightning flashed into his room, making a small shriek escape his trembling lips.

“Cas?”

Castiel looked up to find Dean in his bedroom doorway, looking over at him with concern.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean made his way towards him, seeing the tears and sensing that the room reeked of Omega distress.

Castiel could only look up at him. Dean was such a good person. He was so worried about him, his green eyes intense and confused as they looked over him. The Omega was a weak and desperate mess, and he felt so needy and lonely.

“Will you stay with me? P-please?” His voice trembled, and he hoped he didn’t sound as if he was begging, even though every ounce of him was.

“Yeah, it's just a storm. Don’t be scared, I’ll be right here,” Dean voiced quietly.

They lay next to each other in the massive bed and Castiel fell asleep, pretending Dean was his Alpha; pretending he was cherished and loved by the kind-hearted Alpha that smelled of bergamot and pine.

Michael came home days later, and was gone once again just as quickly.

Dean would sleep next to Castiel several more times over the next three weeks as storms rolled over the state. Each time, Castiel drowned himself in the Alpha’s scent like an addicted whore, and he couldn’t stop himself. He refused to. He kept reminding himself his affections were one-sided, that Dean would soon enough meet a beautiful and lovely Omega that would win his heart, and he would be up and gone from Castiel’s life. He would only perhaps see him during holidays, and the thought of it _hurt_ Castiel’s heart. But he kept it all inside, because it wouldn’t do any good to tell Dean he was in love with him, and that he wished he was his mate…that he so desperately wished he had been the Winchester twin who had sought him out and married him.

He smiled bitterly in the darkness of the room as Dean’s soft snore sounded from his left. Michael would kill him, truly.

He felt Dean shifting next to him, and suddenly the Alpha was against him as he rolled over onto him. “Uh, Cas? I’m sorry, did I…” Dean stopped as he looked down at the Omega. Castiel was sure he could see his tears and smell his emotions that were too raw for him to hold back in such a short time. “Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Dean’s voice was soft and gentle, filled with concern, and his scent radiated safety. Being called by such an endearing name broke Castiel. He shook his head no, and launched forward to kiss the sleep hazed Alpha above him.

Dean froze, and as Castiel pulled away, an apology at the tip of his tongue as tears fell from his eyes, the Alpha moved to kiss him. The Omega eagerly surrendered as Dean kissed him. It started out gentle and tender as their lips met. Dean’s large left hand buried itself in Castiel's hair as he teased the Omega’s bottom lip, demanding entry. Castiel moaned into the kiss as Dean deepened it, mapping out every crevice possessively, and he let a small growl escape him.

The kiss grew heated quickly, and Castiel whimpered as Dean’s hands started to roam over his touch-starved skin. Every part Dean caressed hummed and tingled in it its wake as his fingers trailed over Castiel’s body. His sleeping shirt was removed, and then Dean’s mouth was on his neck, kissing and licking, and the Alpha was still careful to mind his cast-clad leg. He whispered sweet nothings in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how good he smelled, and how good he felt against him. Castiel’s heart sang in elation at Dean’s words and attention. He melted into the bed as Dean claimed his lips and kissed him slowly, consuming him as Castiel ran his hands all over the Alpha’s shoulders, back and neck.

Dean’s mouth traveled to his jaw and nibbled at his neck as he left open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone and down onto his chest. His licked and nipped at each of the Omega’s sensitive nipples, groaning excitedly as Castiel whimpered, panted and arched his back beneath him for more.

Castiel was completely lost to the sensations, shivering in pleasure as Dean’s large hands roamed all over him. “Please, please, please...” He was begging and pleading unknowingly, too dazed in the sensations and getting high off the Alpha’s potent arousal surrounding him. He felt wonderful.

“Gonna put you on your stomach so we won't hurt your leg,” the Alpha hummed into his ear. Castiel nodded eagerly, and Dean helped him to carefully turned over. He was already so wet, and he hid his face into the pillow while he arched his back as much as he could as Dean’s lips kissed and licked down his spine. He felt the Alpha’s hardness as he rubbed himself against him, cock rubbing deliciously between his wet cheeks.

Dean was growling against his neck, and he ground his hips, teasing and wanton. Castiel turned his head as best as he could, and Dean captured his lips into a gasping kiss as Dean slowly pushed into him. Castiel cried out as the Alpha stretched him ever so perfectly, sinking into him fully. Dean groaned at the feeling, and made sure to keep his weight off the Omega’s injured leg. He moved deeply and powerfully. Castiel’s moans and mewls were arousing and encouraging.

Castiel keened and preened as Dean made love to him. The Alpha was hitting his pleasure spot with every thrust. He was loud, and couldn’t contain how amazing he felt. Dean was everywhere all at once, caressing, kissing, licking and working his hips into him, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Dean was groaning and panting against him, and the Omega in Castiel couldn’t help but feel proud that he was making the Alpha feel just as good. It washed over Castiel, and he came in a fierce climax, squeezing down on Dean’s cock.

Dean released a small roar as he came deep into Castiel, his hips thrusting erratically as he came down from his own high. The Omega hummed as the Alpha leaned down to kiss and nuzzle him as he pulled out slowly. Dean carefully got up and went about cleaning them both. He laid back down and held Castiel in his arms as best as the Omega’s injured leg allowed. Castiel latched on to him as sleep overtook them.

When morning came, Castiel woke up to find Dean sitting at the edge of the bed, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. Here it was, the ‘it was a mistake’ speech…the rejection. He didn’t want to hear it. He would cherish last night and keep it close to his heart, despite Dean regretting ever touching him.

Castiel took a deep breath as sat up. Tears had already filled his eyes, and he wiped at them in irritation. He hated just how needy he had become.

Dean turned to look at him, and Castiel held on to the look in the Alpha’s intense green eyes. The way they looked at him filled with adoration and concern...

“Please don’t say you regret it,” Castiel found himself pleading as his tears slid down his cheeks, his ears down. Dean rushed to sit near him, and wiped at his tears as Castiel kept his blue eyes on the Alpha.

“I don’t. I just-” The Alpha seemed to be at a loss for words, and Castiel took the moment to pull at something he had hidden between the mattress. Dean moved, and helped him retrieve a zipped-up document folder. Castiel pushed it into his hands, and Dean took it as permission to open it.

Inside held the beginnings of the Omega wanting a divorce from Michael. Multiple Polaroid pictures fell onto Dean’s lap, and the Alpha saw they were of injuries, bruises of Castiel’s body, just like he had seen the many healing yellow bruises on Castiel’s body that first day he had helped him shower. There were documents about the car accident that had broken Castiel’s leg, and the notes of how the way it had happened seemed to have intent, but the police couldn’t prove it, especially with Castiel not being allowed to give a statement as ordered by his Alpha husband. Then there was a medical record, with a doctor’s note about Castiel’s second accident on his leg, and Dean looked up at Castiel then. His leg had been broken multiple times? The Omega only looked at him imploringly for him to keep reading. The doctor had noted in Castiel’s file that the new injuries to his healing leg didn’t make sense relating to him falling, but showed signs of it having been hit. However, the Omega ‘Castiel’ was unable to voice anything due to his Alpha ‘Michael’ being in the room.

The folder also held the bank account expenses, motels, restaurants and expensive Omega boutiques, which Dean quickly realized was proof his brother had been cheating…and was extremely abusive to Castiel.

“Will you help me get the divorce? Please…I can’t stay in this prison anymore. He’ll eventually kill me for the insurance money, or keep me here and hurt my other leg. Please, I can’t-” Castiel was panicking. He had to be free of Michael; he couldn’t stay here anymore. “I won't tell anyone you took pity on me last night.... I just want to go somewhere safe. I know I’m not what you want and I-” His heart was breaking, and he was in full panic mode, terrified that Dean wouldn’t help him--or that he would, but he would be on his own, and that scared him just as much.

Dean pulled him into his arms and cooed at him to breathe. Castiel clung to him, and he hated how desperate he was acting, but he couldn’t live like this any longer. Dean pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes.

“I’ll help you, and we will get you out of here, okay? I’ll take care of you, sweetheart, I promise.”

 

**End**


End file.
